Like A Mirror I Look Into You
by Perverted Pages
Summary: Summary: Spike slowly brings Xander around to his way of thinking.Warnings: Boys touching. Also slight blood play... well, blood tasting. Disclaimer: Joss is god, I am but a minion. Please do not sue, I swear I make no money off this


Spike pulled back, letting the pile of humans lead the way as he fell in step with Xander, out of their hearing.

"They didn't think you were an idiot pet, no one did. Was mighty brave what you, more than most could do."

Xander flinched slightly as he raised his hand to pat his head and found a nice goose egg where his head had met the concrete earlier that evening. He pretended the frown on his face was from wondering how Spike seemed to know him so well. He seemed to be saying exactly what was on Xander's mind, right before he opened his mouth and said in such a way that made him swallow every foot in sight. For whatever reason, Spike seemed to be trying to bolster his spirits, to get him back to his energetic self. Xander didn't stop to think why the vampire cared; obviously he had some ulterior motive.

"Yeah, right. Thanks Spike…," he stalked off silently as he broke away from the group, wanting to get back to his apartment and a large bag of frozen peas for his head.

Spike made to follow, but stopped. Something in the way Xander held himself, the way he smelt, the way he tilted his eyes, something told him Xander wouldn't appreciate it. He wasn't sure when he'd started picking up these extra messages from Xander, but he was sure the boy had started to notice his change in attitude. He couldn't hide it from him anymore.

When Xander moved far enough away, Spike murmured softly into the breeze, feeling foolish, knowing he might hear, but the urge to say it couldn't be denied any longer, "Like a mirror… I look into you," before he turned and disappeared into the shadows himself.

Spike threw Xander a heavy bladed axe without blinking, and turned his back on him, knowing instinctively that his back would be guarded.

Xander stared at him wide eyed before a vamp tried to take advantage of his imitation of pigeon perch. He spun around and cut the vampire cleanly in half, dust exploding over him as he kept an eye on Spike's strong back, and at the small opening in the fence before him.

Why Spike thought he could trust him to guard his back was beyond Xander. Even the rest of the Scooby gang knew he'd be more likely to fall flat on his back then actually kill a vamp… but he seemed to be holding his own. Xander seemed surprised at his own finesse, wondering where all of this was coming from.

A large furry bundle of barks barreled its way towards Xander, resting front paws on his broad shoulders, Xander got a very thorough tongue facial.

"I still can't believe you came down here and fought a nest just for some dumb dog," Xander whispered into the scraggly fur.

"It's your pup ain't he? You've been feeding him for months off your back porch, and don't think no one's noticed. You asked me to come down here and get the dog out…," Spike smirked slowly as he cleaned his sword.

Suddenly he stood up straight, and saluted the brunette with the sword, "Like a warrior I'll fight for you pet. You just have to ask." Spike sheathed the long and deadly blade before swinging it over his shoulders, balancing his wrists on the length. He couldn't take that intense look, and he hurried out.

"OW SPIKE! Stop it!"

"Settle down pet, it'll stop stinging as soon as I'm done."

"Did I ever tell you how much this totally creeps me out?"

Spike shivered as he laved his tongue down the length of Xander's road rash, agile tongue working free any debris before sanitizing what was left. "We aren't gonna have access to medical supplies for a few days. Don't want your arm have to get cut off 'cuz it's rottin' off."

Xander grumbled quickly, turning his head from a sight he tried to deny aroused him. He saw Spike's nostrils flare and knew his treacherous body had revealed his arousal to his medic.

_That's right, think of me as a medic. Nothing scary, nothing bad, nothing dangerous, nothing new…_ Spike mentally soothed Xander, who seemed ready to jump up and run into a corner at the first sudden sound. He'd had no idea Xander's blood would taste so sweet, still so full of innocence that had yet to be ripped from him on the Hellmouth. He struggled to control himself as the demon sheathed beneath his soul begged to come out to play, to taste, to drink, to drive his fangs so deep into the human he'd never be able to let go.

Xander seemed to pull in on himself, trying to disassociate himself from his body, from his arousal had having a mass murdering Master Vampire clean his wounds. Poor sod would deny it till the end, but Spike's demon wasn't leaving that much time before he claimed the whelp as his own… he'd held back so long.

As he packed up the first aid gear he'd managed to salvage from what was left of their tumble down the cliff, he spoke soft enough that Xander would likely convince himself he hadn't heard it, "like the demon I am I'll devour you."

Sunnydale's docks were filthy, and the water underneath them was filthier still. The fact that this is where Xander had flung himself and the fire demon they'd discovered was the only thing that kept him below the waves, scrambling as he tried to find the one person who'd become so central in his life over the last few years.

They hadn't taken things anywhere, Spike had never pressed, but he knew his demon wouldn't be able to be put off for much longer. He wanted Xander so much he ached. He hadn't been able to cum without thinking about the definitely-more-muscled-these-days-brunette for over a year, easy, likely longer. He wasn't sure what telling Xander would do, but now as he scrabbled for any hint of the human who'd grown so important to him, he wished he'd risked it and told him anyways.

He saw Xander pinned beneath some debris, panic clear on his face as the last of his air rushed out of his mouth and nose in silent bubbles. Spike quickly darted forward and locked his lips on Xander's, one hand holding his head in place and the other pinching his nose shut.

Xander struggled more violently. He hadn't wanted a kiss from Spike like this! He'd been planning a nice romantic first kiss, with roses, and chocolate, and breakfast for the next day if things had gone the way he was hoping. He hadn't wanted to show his lust and longing to the pale skinned bottle blond. It took him several seconds before he realized this wasn't a kiss… not really. Spike was feeding him the air he'd managed to store in his lungs, letting Xander catch his breath back before swimming down to untangle him.

When he was free and swimming unaided to the surface Xander felt regret in the pit of his stomach, Spike hadn't taken advantage of the situation… probably because Spike didn't WANT to take advantage of the situation. Of course he didn't, why would anyone want the Xan-Man? He'd been foolish to think he was worthy, foolish to think he'd been wanted.

He broke the surface of the water with a spluttering cough; barely registering Spike's softly spoken, "until your only breath is me". Xander recognized it, how couldn't he? He'd heard snippets of this same speech over the last few years. Why hadn't he listened to it before? It would have saved so much trouble.

Quickly Xander turned and pressed his lips to Spike's startled mouth. The vampire froze as Xander held his head still, his warm tongue exploring the inside of Spike's immobile mouth. Xander panted heavily through her nose as he struggled to catch his breath so he could hold his breath in anticipation.

When Spike finally reciprocated the kiss Xander felt his knees turn to jelly, and his treading water days were over as he sank like a lust filled stone. Spike held him above the press of the waves as his fingers delicately pushed back to sodden mop of Xander's hair from his face.

Xander looked up at the beauty that held him so safe in his arms. "You love me that much?"

"Yeah pet, I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, I have been, you just haven't been listenin'"

"I'm listening now," he whispered.

"Yeah? And what you thinkin' about sayin'?" he countered.

"I love you too."


End file.
